


Drink up!

by JackieHJ



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieHJ/pseuds/JackieHJ
Summary: Greed has a new drink for the Nest's bar menu. Dolcetto has some reservations.
Relationships: Dolcetto | Dorochet & Greed
Kudos: 7





	Drink up!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I have gotten most attached to supporting characters whose canon fate Kinda Really Sucks. I'm also over a decade late to the party, but here's some fanart anyway.


End file.
